


雏鸟情结 R篇 9

by CriusYu



Category: KR - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriusYu/pseuds/CriusYu





	雏鸟情结 R篇 9

9.

王源被摔到床上的时候整个人都懵了。王俊凯舔着虎牙跨上床的样子看起来很危险，人的危机意识下意识告诉他，现在不逃，就完蛋了。

怎么感觉会被生剥吃掉？

他无意识地眨眼，小心翼翼地往后边退。手被绑住，他做不了太大的动作，背带裤的肩带随着他躲避的动作，滑下一边。头发蓬松凌乱，瞪着水汪汪黑溜溜的眸子。在王俊凯眼里却是另外一番味道。那么天真无辜，又带着些许胆怯的表情，简直逼他犯罪。

大大的T恤领露出精致的锁骨，看起来很美味。王俊凯垂眸瞟了一眼，随即便欺压上去。他虚跨在王源的腰间，王源被束缚着的双手轻轻抵在他的胸膛，“哥哥……”王俊凯眼神里的侵略意味完全把他吓到了，危险的如同准备进食的猛虎。

“源源怕么？”他安抚地摸摸王源颤抖的眼睫，语气温柔。

王源想了想，把绑住的手递到王俊凯面前。

“哥哥解开……”声音糯糯的，带着撒娇的意味。

王源的手腕非常细，皮肤又白，稍稍一掐便会留下红印。王俊凯舍不得弄疼他心爱的宝宝，用领带捆的时候收了力气，并不会疼。他顺着王源纤细的手臂摸到结处，低头吻了吻。“弄疼宝宝了吗？”

王源摇头。

“那么哥哥更不能放开宝宝了。”他低头嘬了口王源无意识嘟起的索吻唇，眼里是越来越深的欲望。然后他便不再废话，将王源被束缚着的双手摁在床头。探着舌尖去舔吻王源的嘴唇，逼得他痒的张开嘴巴，堵住呻吟。另一只手从后腰往上摸，利索地褪下麻烦的背带裤。

“放开了，宝宝就逃了。”

“唔……呜呜……”王源被吻得很舒服，完全没注意到自己的内裤早被扯下，直到白嫩的屁股暴露在空气中感受到凉意，才慌张的抵抗起来。

他已经整个被扒光了，而王俊凯的衣服却只是稍稍多了点褶皱，这让他非常不满，撅着小嘴就去扒他的衣服。王俊凯被他突然的反击吓到，又立马带上笑意。啧，他家宝宝的学习能力真棒。

狠狠地亲了口他水嘟嘟的嘴唇，带着奖励的意思。王源现在被他弄得乱七八糟，大眼睛里满是水光。他的弟弟，从小护着一路长大的弟弟。如今像只乖顺的小白兔，对他露出毛绒绒的雪白肚皮任他玩弄。这让他不禁越来越兴奋。

他顺着王源的动作脱掉上衣。伸手去摸床头柜里的润滑剂。

王源现在单纯的就跟张白纸一样，第一次不好好做的话，以后肯定哭着闹着不愿做了。哄好兔兔，以后才有大餐吃。

他舔舔干渴的嘴唇，一边在王源身上搓揉亲吻，一边趁他放松后，悄悄将手指伸向他的股间。

小屁股又滑又嫩，瘦的什么肉也没有的王源，屁股倒是好摸地不得了。他的身体嵌进王源的双腿之间，握着纤细的脚踝往两边一拉。在穴口按揉几下，试探着伸入手指。果真紧得不得了。

“嗯……”酥麻酸胀的感觉渐渐传来，王源不禁轻叫。又被突如其来的感觉弄得有点无措。眼睛湿湿的望着王俊凯，像是迷了路的小麋鹿。

王俊凯被他无意识露出的性感表情撩的冒火，嘴唇顺着优美的脖颈吻到锁骨，轻轻咬了一口，引得王源害怕地一缩。然后又安抚的舔舔，一路舔到胸口。粉粉的樱桃变得又硬又挺，他含住一边，又去拉扯揉弄另一边。剩下的一只手也没有闲着。一根一根，慢慢的抽送扩张。即使下身已经硬的发疼。却还是照顾着，盯着王源的表情。确定他没有不适应后才慢慢加快速度。

王源漂亮的脸蛋上浮现撩人的潮红，露着舌尖轻吟的模样也很动人。下身不自觉地扭动，发出求欢的信号。

“哥哥……呜呜呜……哥哥抱。”他啜泣着向王俊凯寻求安全感。声音哑哑的，充满对未知快感的恐惧。

“好好，抱。宝宝乖。不怕不怕。”王俊凯温声哄道。将他被捆住的双手往自己脖子上一套，赤裸的胸膛相互摩擦着，感受着对方咚咚的猛烈心跳，靠的更近了。

湿润的穴口已经被扩张的很开，但他低头细看，还是担心那么娇小的洞穴不能容纳他的巨大。可王源进入情欲后的模样太过诱人，他已经快控制不住。想要不管不顾的插进去，狠狠捣弄。

“宝宝……”他哑着嗓音在王源耳边勾引，“哥哥忍不住了，哥哥要插宝宝了。宝宝愿意吗？”

说着，还不断用肉棒轻撞穴口。

王源被撞的难耐，少了手指的安抚，小穴变得空虚极了。喘息都带上了哭腔：“唔……要哥哥。”

王俊凯却在此刻停了下来，认真的问他：

“宝宝喜欢哥哥吗？”

“喜欢……唔，源源最喜欢哥哥了。”王源已经快要被身体里的空虚感弄得失去理智。他撅着水润光泽的嘴唇去亲王俊凯，舔着他的虎牙说着他最想听的情话。柔软而温暖。

“哥哥也最喜欢宝宝了。”听到满意的答复，王俊凯露出了虎牙。

言罢，便扶着粗大一点点插进王源的身体。王源哭着喊疼，想要推开他，却被领带紧紧束缚着双手，动弹不得。因为挣扎，束着的领带把手腕勒得生疼。

王俊凯也不好受，王源实在太过紧致，进出实在不易。宝宝在身下哭的一抽一抽，心里疼的难受，只好慢慢地磨。节奏慢到快要奔溃。

硬挺在紧致湿热的内壁缓慢的一进一出，等王源的表情稍稍适应些，王俊凯立马加快了速度。巨大的龟头变换着角度抽插寻找G点，闪过某一点时忽然引得王源猛地一抖，这便是了。王俊凯一下豁然开朗，咬着下唇坏笑。一边亲吻他呻吟到闭不上的嘴巴，一边猛烈地撞击。

“好深……呜嗯……太深了太深了，不要撞那里嗯……”

眼睛被自己干到懵怔，留着眼泪的可怜模样也很迷人。小嘴巴急促的呼吸，带着香甜的味道，像是即将熟透的水蜜桃，多汁又美味。

大概是这辈子都逃不出这小傻瓜的手心了吧。

王俊凯望着王源有点失神的表情，欣赏肉棒离开小穴又被撑开的淫靡画面，眼神有点发怔。

“宝宝，舒不舒服？”

王源咬着嘴唇不肯回答，雪白的屁股被他揉捏的满是红印，充满被凌虐的美感。

见他不肯回答，王俊凯更加坏心眼的加快抽送，每一下都又重又深，爽的王源只能摇头。

“太快了……呜呜，不行，肚肚要破了……”

“那宝宝告诉哥哥舒不舒服？”王俊凯双臂一用力，便把王源捞进怀里。骑乘的姿势让他的肉棒进的更深，王源止不住的一缩一缩，夹得他太阳穴都爽的一突一突。他急色地揉弄白嫩的臀肉：

“宝宝自己动动看？很舒服哦。”

王源抱着他的脖子翻他白眼，愤愤地往他脸颊上咬，酥酥麻麻的感觉犹如兔子撒娇。王俊凯心里被萌的不行，猛地往上顶。王源被顶的晃来晃去，脑袋晕晕地又开始喊：

“坏……哥哥坏……”

“哥哥坏，那宝宝还喜欢哥哥吗？”

“唔，嗯……喜，喜欢……唔，舒服……嗯嗯……最喜欢哥哥了……”他被撞得神志不清，渐渐尝到了快意。嘴里满意地嘟囔。

王俊凯听后，疯狂地吸允他被亲的红肿的嘴唇，舌尖缠绕，像是要把对方吸入身体一般的激烈。他挺动着身体，抵死摩擦王源的敏感处，下面的小穴咬紧肉棒，像是贪婪的小嘴，含着允着，快感折磨的他快要疯掉。

王源摇着头，肠道早被他干得发麻，爽地飞起。小穴痉挛的缩紧，但肉棒还在肠道里深入再深入，巨大的龟头摩擦着敏感点，刺激的王源快要濒临高潮。

整个房间除了扑哧扑哧的水声就是肉体的撞击声，伴着急促暧昧的喘息，淫靡不堪。

王俊凯感觉到王源快要高潮，内壁痉挛的速度加剧。刺激的他也忍不住到达极点。他嘬着王源的身体，留下斑斑点点的吻痕。与他唇舌交缠。抽插了几十下，终于在激烈的拥吻中，射进王源的体内。

事后去浴室清理时解开领带，王源恹恹的蜷在他怀里，手腕处还是磨红了一片。白皙无暇的皮肤带着暧昧的红痕，怎么看怎么有情趣。王俊凯心里既心疼，又满足。餍足地伸出舌尖去舔那处的肌肤，王源困坏了，被他一舔又觉得痒。老不高兴的耍脾气，动的浴缸里的水噗噗地往外溢。他挂在王俊凯脖子上啃他的肩膀。可惜因为困倦没多少力气，软软糯糯的像是撒娇。没咬几下，又舔舔，砸吧砸吧嘴，眼睛就慢慢搭拢上了。

王俊凯搂着怀里半梦不醒的王源，因为他的小下巴还搁在肩膀上，怕咯着他，也不敢动作太大。手掌轻轻掬起一捧水从他后背浇下，水流顺着优美的蝴蝶骨一路向下，流入水池中。王俊凯无意识的随之咽了咽口水。

爱他爱了十几年。从有爱情意识开始，梦里想的念的就只有这一个。卑微的用兄长的借口保护了他十几年。终于可以不用打着兄弟的幌子，彻底拥有他了。

这一次，再也不会放手。

直至死亡。


End file.
